Simplify the expression. $(-y)(5y^{4}+5y^{2}+3y)$
Explanation: First use the distributive property. $ - y (5 y^4) - y (5 y^2) - y (3 y) $ Simplify. $-5y^{5}-5y^{3}-3y^{2}$